Endgame: The Dream Team Arc
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: An idea I got while watching the end of the Anime arc. If possible, show this to SMG4/Glitch Productions. I want to know his opinion. But read the story first! (One shot.)


**_"So this is it, then..." _****She thought to herself as she looked around her. Axol, Mario, Tari...Even Antasma, Bowser, and Shoutmon came to help defeat her! She couldn't help but be impressed by it all.**

She coughed to herself. From the very beginning, she had used the title 'Rejector' as a name, to keep herself anonymous... Psionic beings cannot die, unless either bound to something or incinerated by a supernova. And she was one. But her dilemma was that she had binded herself to the Dream Stone, and had lost. Meggy was holding the Dream Stone now, and if she crushed it, it would be over for everyone.

?: "I'm somewhat impressed... you actually took the dream stone off of me, Meggy. Go ahead... Crush it. End the suffering of this diseased, destroyed soul..."

Meggy: "..." Meggy just stared at it, and the power it radiated.

Tari: "Why are you encouraging us to destroy it? Is this some kind of trick?"

?: "Oh no, nothing like that. Unless you count the fact that if you destroy it, I die. I just disintegrate, without a word. DO IT MEGGY! DESTI WOULD HAVE WANTED IT!"

Meggy just stared at her, silently considering her options. "... No. She wouldn't. She'd let you speak. Tell us everything about you."

Tari: "And every possible way we can help, we would."

The figure in Mandolorian armor just coughed up blood, as evident by the slow trickle down her armor. "... Are you sure you want to hear everything? Because just visualizing it alone might traumatize you."

Meggy just nodded.

?: "Very well... This began on Anime Island. Me and Kami had been taking abou a future together for months, and then... one of you killed her. Shot clean through the heart... I didn't even get to say goodbye..." She took her helmet off, revealing fairly long cyan hair. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she continued. "I couldn't even recover her body to give her a send off she had deserved... The island exploded before I could bring her to an evacuation boat. The blast had knocked me unconscious, set me adrift for several months... then I arrived at this wretched hell. The day it hit me... No. The SECOND it struck me, I made a vow to myself. I woukd kill every one of you. Meggy, Mario, Axol... I was the one constantly burning the spaghetti and destroying the fridge the past few weeks. But it came to this... End of a new beginning. I had no desire for world conquest, only revenge..." She couldn't continue on as she began sobbing hysterically. Decoy Dragon trotted over to her, and she buried her face in its scales. She pulled herself out of it after a minute. "When Anime Island was destroyed, I lost everything... My love, my fortune, my home... Everything. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! You shattered me, destroyed and Ravaged my soul... Go ahead. Destroy the stone and end my suffering. I don't want to exist any longer."

Meggy was struggling to keep a straight face. Tears were at the rims of her eyes, and Tari gently tried to pry the Dream Stone, which was on a necklace, out of Meggy's hands.

Tari: "Meggy, let me handle this..." Meggy gave the stone to her, and she walked up to the woman who had gone to extreme lengths to destroy them. "We all felt that way after Desti..." She attached the necklace around the anonymous womans neck. "... But when life kicks you down... you have to-"

?: "SHUT UP! YOU NOT ONLY KICKED ME DOWN, YOU PARALYSED ME FROM THE WAIST DOWN SO I COULDN'T GET BACK UP! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU CHERISHED! NEVER!"

Tari: "**Cyna**, You're wrong... We all loved Desti, and grieved when she left... We know your pain."

Cyna just grabbed the Dream Stone, and began compressing it with her hands... before letting go. "Psionics can die only two ways... And it's time I joined Kami in elemental atoms." She then tore the necklace off her neck, and with her remaining strength, threw it against the wall...

**I want to know your opinions on this ending of a possible new arc for SMG4/Glitch Productions to consider. If possible, send this to him in an email. I want his personal opinion.**


End file.
